The Day After Yesterday
by Lady Oni
Summary: After the 456 Jack spent over a year running. Now he's in Cardiff only to find that UNIT is barely handeling the rift. He's handed a challenge create a new Torchwood team and prove they're better then UNIT. Jack never could turn down a Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the beginning of the first episode in my Torchwood season four: "All Our Yesterdays". I was challenged to prove that it is possible to make a good season four keeping strictly to cannon up to season 3 of Torchwood and not using any OCs for the team. I've got 13 "episodes" planned for this series.

* * *

Another bar, another planet. That's all anything was now, and why should it be any different. Sure, He always intended to find something else, whenever he came someplace new. Or at least that's what he told himself. Yet he always found himself at the bar. He couldn't even get properly drunk anymore, not before he died of alcohol poisoning. Then again he didn't mind that either.

This place was quiet and Jack was nursing a drink at the end of the bar. Well away from anyone. He wore a leather jacket a t-shirt and jeans. His greatcoat was tucked safely in the small bag at his feet that he had his few possessions in. He'd been here for a week or so, maybe it was time to move on. Where to didn't matter.

Jack pulled out his phone a looked at it for a moment turning it over in his hand. He didn't know why he'd kept it, but he had. Mind you he'd tuned it off and had yet to turn it back on, but he'd kept it. For some reason Jack found his hand pressing the power button. The screen flashed on, one message. He'd expected god knows how many from U.N.I.T. and every one else, as well as at least forty from Gwen alone. Maybe that's why he'd turned it on, his masochistic streak. But there was just one.

The message was from Martha, and about three months out of date, but with a press of the button it was opened. There was a picture of Gwen with a small figure swaddled in pink. All that was written was '_Her name is Cerys'._ He stared for a minute before suddenly snapping the phone closed and shoving it in his pocket.

Jack took a drink from his glass. He'd left that place. He'd left them. For their own good, they'd be safer without him. He was never going back. Where to next? The Tridian Station might be interesting. Jack finished the drink, got up, and left for the Tridian Station.

The fact that the station was on the way back to Earth didn't even cross his mind. Of course not. It was just another place.

A little over a month later Jack found himself in Cardiff, wondering how he got there. He hadn't indented on coming. Then again it's just a visit. Make sure Gwen, Rhys and Martha are fine then leave.

The sky was its usual grey, but somehow the streets seemed quieter. People in a rush, moving quickly and quietly. It seemed dead. Then again maybe it was just him.

Jack's feet found the familiar path to Gwen's flat. When he was coming up to the door he froze, and just stared at it. This was a stupid idea, best just leave. He turned to leave when he door opened. Jack cursed Gwen and her bad timing, and waited to hear her yell. But she didn't. Another voice was talking a hundred miles an hour on the phone. Jack turned to see a woman who was decidedly not Gwen come out the door before turning to lock it, then striding off.

Then Jack remembered:

"_That does not look like your paperwork that was due a week ago." Gwen jumped in her chair turning away from her computer and giving Ianto a far too innocent look._

"_Umm yeah was just working on those reports on the . . ." she fumbled for a second._

_Ianto raised an eyebrow, "On the four Hoix we found at Tesco's? Or the Pitbullfrog we finally caught? Or . . ."_

"_On the Hoix, yeah."_

"_Oh dear am I going to have to punish one of my employees?" Jack grinned leaning against the door to his office. "There's quite a lot of possible punishments," he paused and seemed to be considering, "I'm very good with punishments," his leer left no doubt as to his meaning," I mean just ask Ianto, he's had to endure a few."_

_Ianto didn't even bat an eyelash, "He is very good."_

"_Oh yeah," Jack moved further into the main area of the Hub, "can't have employees slacking off on work. Unless you're watching porn, that's ok, as long as you share with the rest of the class." He came around to look at the screen, "So is it?"_

"_Hardly," said Gwen going back to the computer. On the screen were some different houses with their information next to them. "Rhys and I are looking at houses. You know, we'd like a little more room."_

"_Hey isn't that the group we shut down?" asked Jack pointing at the Frost Lynch logo._

"_After the 'accidental death' of Lynch the company continued," Ianto supplied._

"_I wouldn't buy from them, never know what your going to get," added Jack._

"_Oh yes, I'm sure they hold the weevil fight club in the basement." Ianto deadpanned._

"_Just saying," he looked at Gwen, "If you get that one remember, you hear a growl, it's not a dog."_

_Gwen chuckled and threw a rolled up piece of paper at Jack. "And You Mister," she turned her chair to face him and crossing her arms, "When are you going to start paying up?" she asked._

"_What?" Jack looked genuinely confused._

"_When are you going to start paying your half Ianto's rent? God knows you're over there more often then not anymore." She turned back to the computer with a smug smile to continue browsing oblivious to the sudden tension in the air._

_Jack looked up met Ianto's eyes then looked away quickly. "It's not like that," then he turned tail and went back to his office._

Jack tried to ignore the look that had been in Ianto's eyes, and had at the time, now though . . . Jack turned on his heel, of course she'd moved, he hadn't been thinking. He had no clue where she lived, so he couldn't find her. He decided to find a bar, one he'd never been to with the team, it was late in the day anyway, and he'd just leave in the morning. So Jack went to look for a bar ignoring that he had Gwen's number on his phone.

~1~

Jack left the bar before closing and wandered around the city. He didn't go to a roof, no, and had to curb his feet every time they headed towards the Millennium center or Ianto's flat, and every time he felt a stab of pain. He had no clue where he wanted to go. There were too many memories. There, that building was the clinic where they followed the sex gas alien on Gwen's first case. And that there was the alley he first went weevil hunting with just Ianto. And there was the club where they got Owen so drunk that they managed to get him to sing karaoke.

Suddenly a scream tore through the quiet night. Jack was moving before he realized reaching for his webly which wasn't there. Instead he came up with a sonic blaster. He turned into an alley and saw a man in some dark military uniform sitting over a woman. The man was trying to staunch the blood from a gash through the woman's neck. He had a field tourniquet around his thigh too. A glance told Jack the woman had already lost too much blood, and what the attacker was. A weevil.

Jack didn't even slow down as he heard yelling coming from the alley to his left. He came round the corner to see five people in the same uniforms surrounding the dead end of the alley, commands flying back and forth. There was a dumpster and stacks of rubbish the weevil could be hiding in. This was NOT how you hunted a weevil. He was proven right when the weevil launched out of some cardboard and pinned one of the men to the ground. The other men's voices raised but they just pointed their guns uselessly. Jack shoved through the line grabbed the weevil around the throat and yanked backwards off the kid.

Jack fell hard on his back the weevil on top. The creature recovered first and spotting its opening jumped to its feet and made a run for the exit of the alley. A hail of bullets from the four remaining soldiers took the weevil down. One of the men began to bark out orders to the others. Two went to start some field first aid on the one that had been pinned by the weevil and the other one and the C.O. went over to Jack.

"I think you had better come with us," was all the officer said his U.N.I.T. patch in plain sight on his arm. Well, so much for leaving in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this is a short update the others will be longer though. Let me know what you guys think, I listen to comments what you like and don't. Some comments have helped me with ideas before.

Bluebell-UK: Thank you so much.

* * *

Jack was handcuffed and shoved into one of two big black SUVs. He recognized immediately where they were heading. The Millennium Center. They pulled into the public parking garage and then into what used to be the Torchwood garage. Apparently the fringes of the Hub's tunnels had survived as they were the same as they had been a little over a year previous. They took the two wounded soldiers up to were the main part of the Hub used to be. Jack, however, was 'escorted' to the lower levels. Some of the tunnels were obviously new, but were exactly where the old one's used to be. He was sat in one of the interrogation rooms, which he noted with a bit of smugness, didn't look half as imposing clean and new as they were now.

About twenty minutes later the officer (a captain Jack noted with amusement) came in with a private that moved to stand by the door. The man sat for a moment in silence 'to try to unnerve me,' Jack noted in his head, '3. . . 2 . . .1.'

"So you have no ID and this . . ." the captain tossed the sonic blaster on the table, "And you attacked that creature . . ."

"Weevil," Jack corrected.

"What?"

"Weevil," was all Jack said.

"Yes . . .well," Jack congratulated himself on throwing the other man off. "You attacked the . . . weevil , and saw to it that the weevil almost got away."

"So you're going to stick everything that _you_ did wrong on me," Jack sat back lazy grin on his face, "Gotta say, not very original."

"What are you implying?" Asked the man starting to lose his temper.

"You know exactly what I mean. It's what you all do."

The man stood slamming his hands down on the table, "Do you have any idea who and what I am?"

"Obviously a Captain in the United Nations Information Taskforce, though, apparently, not a very good one. Seeing as how you ended up here." Jack leaned forward putting his hands together on the table like a school child waiting for gossip, "So, what'd you do? Piss off the Brig? Fail your pych eval? Or . . .wait . . . were you caught with a junior officer?" Jack put a mock scandalized look on his face, "You know those strapping young men, with the red caps."

" What . . .the . . .I . . ." The man sputtered .

Suddenly the door was thrown open, in stormed none other than Dr. Martha Jones. She didn't even look in Jack's direction. "Captain Mathews! What is the meaning of this!" She threw a folder on the table, as Mathews stood to face her. "You had seven soldiers after one, I repeat ONE weevil, and what happens? One civilian dead and two soldiers injured! If I'd been in the field we wouldn't have lost the life!" she took a breath.

"Ohhh you have my sympathies," Jack put a mock sympathetic look on his face, "She's scary, and be careful she might call her mother in," he shivered theatrically, "that . . . is one scary woman."

Mathews didn't seem to know what to do and Martha didn't take her eyes off the captain in front of her, "You stay out of this!" She opened her mouth to continue then stopped, "Wait . . .my mother . . .?" Martha turned to Jack confusion written across her face. Confusion, which suddenly shifted to shock then to a huge grin, "Jack! Oh my God!" Jack suddenly found the woman wrapped around him.

Now Mathews was completely lost, and had evidently had enough, "Dr. Jones! What is the meaning of this? And who the hell is this!" he gestured violently at Jack.

Martha stood up meeting Mathews' gaze, however, she grabbed Jacks arm and held it in a death grip. "_This_, Captain Mathews, is Captain Jack Harkness Director of the Torchwood Institute and Captain of Torchwood Three."

The other man's eyes widened as the full situation dawned on him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Bluebell-UK: I always respond to comments. The quick updates will continue until I catch up to where I have written. (about 3 "episodes") Jack dealing with Mathews just made sense in my mind. He shows the man he doesn't respect him or fear him. That Mathews is nothing more than an annoyance. About Mathews being in trouble, do remember Torchwood really doesn't exist right now. They only have as much power as they can take or are given by UNIT. After all for the last year Torchwood has only been a new mom.

River-Fiona-Barrels-Me: Thank you much.

* * *

Gwen waited for the cog door to open, but the second she could, she slid though. Her purposeful stride was one that told the U.N.I.T. boys that it was better not to say anything to her. About ten minutes ago she'd received a call from Martha that just said 'Get here now.' What the hell had U.N.I.T. done now? God, she was sick of this lot. She looked up to see Martha in front of the doors to the conference room.

"What now?" Asked Gwen in tired exasperation.

Martha grabbed the other woman's upper arms looking her in the eyes, "I'm going to need you to stay calm ok? No temper."

Now Gwen was worried, the only thing helping calm her fears, was the look of gleeful mischief sparkling below the worry in the doctor's eyes. Seeing that, Gwen let herself relax a little, "Can't promise anything. Not like I've gotten proper sleep since Cerys was born. What's so important?"

"Jack's back." Gwen froze too many thoughts and emotions flying through her head. Now Martha was getting edgy, "Gwen? . . . Are you ok? We really can't have you explode at him."

"Give me a second," Gwen went into one of the smaller rooms to the side of the conference room anger and joy warring for dominance in her eyes. Martha watched silently as the door closed behind her. Martha looked through the window to see Gwen yelling and screaming, though she could only hear a soft sound from outside. She shook her head smiling.

A full two minutes later, Gwen came out. She took a breath, "Ok, I'm ready." She moved towards the conference room doors.

"Na uh, not so fast," Martha grabbed the other woman's arm and turned her back around. "Gun first."

"What? I'm not going to shoot him."

The doctor shook her head, "Doesn't matter. Gun. Now." Gwen rolled her eyes reaching behind her to retrieve her pistol before putting it in Martha's waiting hand.

Martha nodded and put it in her belt, then both women tuned and went through the doors. Gwen almost didn't recognize Jack. Gone was the coat, bracers, and collard shirt, but more then that, his larger-than-life presence was missing. Seeing him like this all of her anger vanished.

Jack looked up and flinched when he saw Gwen. He forced a smile, "Well if it isn't Mommy-Gwen, where's the mini Cooper."

Gwen came up to stand in front of him, "It's Williams actually," She shifted uncomfortably, "Cerys Toshiko Williams. Cerys means life, or beloved. We thought it was right." She stood there for a moment before collapsing arms wrapped around Jack. "God, Jack. We thought we'd never see you again."

"I'm here now," He shrugged. Gwen pulled back and grabbed the seat across the table, next to Martha. "So what's U.N.I.T. doing here? I mean no offence Martha."

"They took over monitoring the rift," said Gwen, "but they really don't understand what they're doing. Not like we did-do." She corrected herself.

Martha cut in, "That's why the Hub was rebuilt according to the blueprints that Gwen got off the mainframe, and the SUVs. But Gwen's right, they don't know. So Cardiff's become where they shove soldiers off. The only one that really wants to be here is Mathews. He knows this is the only command he's ever going to get."

"And here I thought you liked Cardiff," Jack grinned at Martha.

"Well, besides me." Martha sighed, "Believe me I had to fight to get assigned here. Because of that I'm forced to take a subordinate role. Gwen is supposed to act as an advisor, but Mathews ignores any advice either of us gives and both of us are kept out of the field."

Gwen sat forward, "They are screwing up. More people are dying, civilians and soldiers. More large scale disasters. The way they're treating the cops, and the people. It's too . . .military. Everyone is realizing something bad is happening. Surely you noticed people aren't lingering on the streets."

"No, I didn't," he lied.

"Martha and I didn't know what to do, but now you're here," Gwen smiled hopefully.

"Woah wait," Jack sat forward and waved his hands, "You two are talking like you expect me to do something about it."

"You're here now," argued Martha, "You need to take this back for Torchwood."

"No, I don't."

"But Jack! Cardiff needs you, we need you. This," Gwen gestured around her, "belongs to you! To Captain Jack Harkness."

"There's your problem. I'm not Captain Jack Harkness anymore," he gestured to himself, "Do I look like him?"

Martha sat forward, "Yes, you are Jack Harkness. . ."

Jack sat back and waved a hand nonchalantly, "It was just a name, one of many, not even my real name. A conman learns to play many characters; Jack is one I've discarded. Now, I'm leaving." Jack stood up, "U.N.I.T. can't keep me."

Jack got up and walked out of the room. "Jack!" Gwen and Martha yelled. He ignored them and kept walking. He'd come and he'd checked on the two women, now he was gone. After all Cardiff was not his responsibility any more. He entered the main Hub with the women following behind.

"Damned Dinosaur!" yelled one soldier.

Jack glanced up to see several soldiers fighting with Myfwaney. "Hey!" he yelled catching everyone's attention, including the pterodon, who immediately moved over to land in front of him. "Hey girl," he said as he pet her beak. "What the hell were you guys doing?"

"She steals things," explained one of the soldiers.

"Because this is her nest, and _you_," he pointed to all the soldiers, "she doesn't like."

"Captain Jack Harkness," Captain Mathews strode across the Hub, "What are you doing?"

"These idiots, were beating Myfwaney."

Mathews stood up straighter, " 'These idiots' are my men."

"Oh believe me, that makes sense."

"These," Mathews gestured to the others in the Hub, "are all trained U.N.I.T. Soldiers, and I daresay they are a lot better then Torchwood."

Jack stopped, a hard glint in his eyes, "Are you saying something about my team."

The other captain sneered, "Oh yes, some team: a murderer, a traitor, an acerbic doctor, a butler, and a PC."

Jack jerked forward but was stopped by both Martha and Gwen each grabbing an arm. His voice was pure venom "I've heard about how _well_ your team is doing! Hell I've seen it!"

"We've just had bigger things to deal with," Mathews glared at Jack, "If Torchwood had this place the last year, I don't think Cardiff would still be here."

He shook the women off, and got in Mathews face, "You don't understand the rift, this city, or exactly what it takes to defend it, and you never will. I could find a bunch of people off the street who were better then you."

That was it, Mathews was officially sick of this man. Everything he'd done since being put in command of Cardiff had been compared, unfavorably, to what the other captain had done before. This was it. "Fine, you have a week to make a team and another week to prove your team is better," Mathews spit out, "Two weeks. That's it."

"I won't need more than a week."

* * *

"No, Rhys I need you to either watch Cerys or drop her off with my parents. I've got to work," Gwen was pacing while talking on her cell. "I'm needed here at the moment. Jack's back." There was silence on the other line, "I'm just getting together a new team then he won't need me as much. But right now I need to be here." Gwen paused then smiled, "I love you too you daft sod, and no, I will not pass on that message," She hung up the phone then sat back down in the chair to resume her search on the computer.

"Ok, it's official," said Martha as she walked into the room a few minutes later shutting her phone. She pulled a chair next to Gwen and sat down.

"What is?" asked Gwen. She was lazily going through personnel profiles for several organizations. Jack was on the other side of the room completely ignoring them as he flew through profiles at a dizzying speed. Apparently he hadn't found anything as he was constantly getting more and more frustrated.

"Well, I called the Brig. Told him that Jack was back and about that whole altercation with Mathews. He actually made it official."

Gwen stopped and turned to Martha, "The challenge?" Martha nodded, "Why? I mean that would lead to U.N.I.T. losing this place."

"If you hadn't noticed, Gwen, as far as U.N.I.T. is concerned this place is lost." She shrugged, "I think a lot of the upper level were hopping Jack would come back and take over. They get more and better information and tech having to barter and fight it out of Torchwood 3 then they get out of this lot. And . . ." Martha glanced over at Jack to make sure he wasn't listening. Then leaned closer to Gwen and whispered, "I actually think he likes Jack. Can't stand him face to face, but he respects and likes Jack's work. Don't tell Jack. They've got to continue driving each other crazy, or I don't think either would know what to do with themselves."

"So this is actually happening," Gwen smiled.

"Yeah it is," Agreed the other woman.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," Jack slammed his fist down on the table then pushed himself away from the computer. "You can't recruit like this. You've got to meet them. Got to find that . . . that thing that . . . it," he let out a growl of frustration.

Martha stood up and walked behind Jack to look over his shoulder at the screen. "Hey, wait a minute!" Jack looked up at her, "Why are you also looking through doctors?"

"Because we need one," Jack said flatly.

"No, you don't," she turned to the man, "I've already thrown my lot into this. I'm staying."

"No Martha, I'm not getting you into this. And Gwen you're on light duty. Torchwood employees don't live long. I'm not taking you two down." Gwen squawked in protest from the other side of the room.

"Wrong." Martha put her hands on her hips, feet planted, standing in front of Jack, "I already signed up for this kind of life, first when I traveled with the Doctor and then when I signed up for U.N.I.T. I'm in this now and I'm not leaving. So you can either keep me here where you can protect me or I'll be unemployed and in twice as much danger going free-lance."

She was solid, and looking into her eyes Jack realized there'd be no moving her. He sighed in defeat, then paused as he seemed to think of something. Martha got ready to continue her argument, "Ha! That's it!" The man turned back to the computer, "Martha, you are a genius," he grinned as he began typing, leaving the two women confused.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Chironsgirl: you about made me choke on my bagel laughing when I read your comment! Then I thought isn't a death wish kinda required when recruiting for TW? Thanks for reading!

River-Fiona-Barrels-Me: Thank you so much. Martha and Gwen have gotten close. Martha was the only person Gwen could talk about TW and the old team WITH. She could TELL Rhys about them, but not really discuss them. I kinda feel sorry for making Jack face the two of them, but eh. And mark my words this is not the last time Jack will have to face down the Cooper-Jones team.

* * *

Jack gave the nurses a smile and a wink as he turned away to go down the hall. According to the nurse's station the man he was coming to see was just getting his stuff together to check out. While his visit last night had not gone exactly to plan, it would work. So, one down one to go. Here's to this trip to London being a complete success.

Jack came to room 244 and didn't even bother to knock he just opened the door and walked in. "Damn, was hoping you hadn't gotten your shirt on yet."

"Afraid I want to keep my shirt on around you, Captain Cheesecake," Mickey Smith grinned as he put some more of his things in the bag, "Why the visit?"

"So you decided to go hand to hand with a Halk warrior," Jack wandered in.

"Yeah, learned my lesson," Mickey gestured to the hospital with a laugh.

The captain sat back on the bench "You went in with no back up."

"Didn't have much choice, but it worked," Mickey look confused, "What's this all about?"

Jack leaned back arms on the back of the bench, "What are you doing on your own?"

The younger man shrugged, "No one else."

Jack sat forward, "You know what I think? I think you're running from something." Mickey frowned, "But you do want someone to back you up. You're not a loner Mickey, stop pretending," he said shaking his head.

"Whatever this is about, just spit it out."

"You were Torchwood before," Jack looked him in the eye, "How about being Torchwood again?" He grinned.

* * *

"Welcome back to Cardiff Mickey Mouse," Jack grinned as they walked across the Plass. "Remember the Slitheen?"

Mickey laughed shaking his head, "Yeah that was a hell of a day."

Jack also laughed despite himself, "Yeah it was. But guess what? The TARDIS, left a little gift. Right here." He pointed to the stone in front of the water tower. "See U.N.I.T. never figured this out, but right here is a perception filter."

"Is that anything like the chameleon circuit that's on the TARDIS?" asked Mickey.

"Similar," Jack grinned, "but you won't look like a police box."

"So what will I look like?"

"Nothing." Jack pulled the younger man to stand with him on the slab. "You stand here and people can't perceive you. And . . . ." Jack flipped his wrist strap open and pressed a button with a flourish.

"Woah!" Mickey grinned from ear to ear as the lift started to descend. Jack chuckled his enthusiasm was contagious.

"Captain Harkness!" Yelled Mathews as he came out of the office and waited for the lift to get to the bottom.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Ah yes Captain Mathews, good to see you too."

"Why in all the hells are you using the lift in broad daylight? How many people must have seen that!"

Mickey chose to keep out of this. Jack grinned as he stepped off the lift into the captain's personal space, "Oh Mathews, or can I call you Mattie? Oh I like that. Mattie relax I know what I'm doing." Jack patted the man on the shoulder as he pushed past him, "Mickey!"

Mickey jumped off the lift following Jack to a computer where Gwen was working. "This is PC Gwen Cooper police liaison, and this one," He gestured to Martha as she came up, "You might remember from the TARDIS. Dr. Martha Jones Nightingale of Cardiff. This is Mickey Smith, our new computer guy, and this," He gestured broadly, "Is the Hub, I'll give you a tour later when we've less rubbish around," he gave a pointed look to the U.N.I.T. officers still wandering around.

He glanced at Gwen, "Can I?" She jumped out of the Chair and Jack gestured to Mickey who sat in it. Then he turned back to the computer and logged out. He typed in Mickey's new Torchwood Agent ID, "Type in your Login just remember it, and make sure it . . .Why am I lecturing you on secure logins?"

Mickey grinned, "I was wondering."

Jack shook his head, "Just do it." As Mickey got in Jack pointed to a program and he opened it. "As you know we monitor the rift. The most important program you will use is this. It shows rift activity and location. Best familiarize yourself with it." A little message popped up in the lower corner of the screen. Jack smiled sadly, "And that would be a program left by a friend to help you through the system. She always knew the rest of us would destroy her beautiful system without her." There was a moment of silence, before Jack dragged himself out of it. "Have fun with it," he patted the younger man on the back.

"Harkness! Office! Now!" All four of them looked over their shoulders to see the Captain.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I've got to play with Mattie."

"Have fun," chimed Gwen as Jack went to his office.

Jack walked into the office with a swagger then dropped into the seat behind the desk putting his feet up on the desk. Mathews looked at him is disbelief then seemed to put himself together, "Captain. What was that system that you logged Smith into?"

"Oh that! That was the Torchwood mainframe," Jack tilted his head to the side a far too innocent look on his face, "You mean you haven't gotten on it?"

"You will get us on it."

"No I won't. You see it's the _Torchwood_ mainframe."

Mathews' eyes narrowed, he took a breath, "So you go to London and come back with a former mechanic from the estates? Is that it? Your new crack team?"

Jack just grinned, "You'll see."

"Oi! Boss-man!" Mickey called.

"Oh? Boss-man? That'd be me," With a shit-eating grin he jumped up. Pushed past Mathews and went to stand behind Mickey. "Boss-man really?" He asked under his breath.

"Yeah, deal with it. I was looking at the rift readings over the last month and I noticed this," Mickey pointed to a small concentrated spike. "According to the notes that keep popping up that's not normal." Mathews came up behind them Jack gave him a look which stopped him.

"It's a bit odd because it's so concentrated, but . . .I'm guessing there's more."

"Oh yeah. Look at them, one every week on Sunday at the same time within an hour."

"Now that's a lot more then odd," Gwen agreed as she and Martha came up.

"And it gets better," Mickey urged on, "I looked into it more and they all happen in the same place. This area of the docks," he said as he pulled up the screen to show.

"Almost like a schedule, like someone's using the rift to, I don't know, send something," Martha pointed out.

"There's no almost about it," Jack put in, "How long has this been going on?"

"About six months as far as I can tell," said the other man.

"Six months." Jack stood up and turned to Mathews, "You have similar tech yeah?"

"We've got something, but it's not so precise," agreed Mathews

"But it still should have triggered something. For six months god knows who has been sending or receiving god knows what. And you didn't notice." Jack's face was stony, as Mathews was about to answer he cut him off, "All your 'highly trained U.N.I.T. soldiers' missed for half a year what my 'former mechanic off the estates' found in half an hour."

Mathews watched as the other three stood up and flanked Jack smug smiles on their faces. He felt his anger rise, "Well now that we know the time and place we'll go there and arrest them."

"No, you won't. This is a Torchwood investigation now. And I want all of you the hell out."

The other captain opened his mouth, but this time Martha cut him off, "I can call the Brig and get it made official that only Torchwood is allowed in the Hub, unless invited."

That seemed to cut Mathews out of any ideas he had, he opened and closed his mouth several times before finally turning away, "Men, clear out. You are all on call until other wise notified," the soldiers all started packing up, as the man turned back to the others, "You will regret this Captain Harkness. You have my number when you need help."

The team watched the soldiers head out of the Cog door silently. The Jack turned to them, "If people are exporting or importing something someone will have noticed. It's Monday we have almost a whole week until Sunday, I want to know everything about this group before we find them. Gwen, Check police records, Martha Check the hospitals. You both know what you're looking for. Mickey, I want you to keep looking at the activity, see if you can tell us anything else. Ok People let's show them exactly what Torchwood is capable of."

* * *

Gwen unlocked her front door around eight that night. "Hey Gwen!" Rhys grinned leaving the stove for a moment to kiss her. "Home before ten for the last three nights. I'm liking this new Torchwood." Gwen went over to Cerys who was sat in a baby chair.

"Hey sweet heart," she picked her up kissing her and setting the girl on her hip. "Jack's been kicking me out and yesterday when he was in London he got Martha to do it for him."

Rhys went back to cooking, "Remind me to thank them." He grew more serious, "How's he doing by the way?"

Gwen sighed, "He's coping, but he made another comment today about how he wants to make sure we're ready for when he leaves. He's not wearing 'the coat', or carrying his webly, or really . . . I don't know. I just don't know." Gwen sat in one of the chairs, and settled Cerys in her lap.

Rhys turned away from the cooking to come over to her, "Love, he's still hurting. I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost you. Give the guy some space, he'll either settle or he won't, nothing you can do about it."

Gwen smiled, "When'd you get so smart hmmm?" and gave him a peck.

"Always been a genius me, just hiding it."

"Mmmmhmmm, hiding it well then," Gwen agreed with a grin.

"Oh you! I'm warning you," he said waving a tomato sauce covered spoon at her, "Sure you're all flash with your torchwood and gun, but I got me a deadly weapon: the wooden spoon. Feared by all who wander into a cook's domain." They both laughed as he went back to cooking, "So what about the new teammates Jack was getting in London? What about them eh? Any I should be worried about?"

Gwen shook her head, "Nope no worries. Jack only came back with one, even though he said he was going to talk to two people. Mickey Smith is his name and apparently he's going to be our new computer guy. He's friendly enough I think we'll get along. He's got a past though . . ."

"Stop." Gwen looked up at her husband in confusion. "Don't go prying into his business on the first day. Give him a week."

Gwen grinned, "So after a week I'm free to be nosey?"

" Wouldn't be you if you didn't. Now come set the table the spaghetti's getting cold." Gwen smiled put Cerys in her chair and went to retrieve the plates.

* * *

The next morning Gwen went to the bakery they'd always used. She got herself and Martha a coffee how they liked it and black for the boys. Then she got a selection of pastries including several she knew to be the captain's favorites, and some Martha loved, Mickey would hopefully like some of them. 'New team, new start,' she thought. As she was leaving she saw Mickey a bit farther ahead. "Mickey!" He turned and waited for her to catch up, "Any chance you can help me with all this?"

"Sure," he shrugged taking two of the coffees and half the bags. He opened the door to the office upstairs for her "What's with this all?"

"I figured I'd bring in breakfast. You know start the case off right."

Mickey smiled and shook his head, "Are you always this cheerful?" He asked as they entered the Hub.

"No, She isn't!" Yelled Jack across the Hub, "She can be downright scary. Mark my words Mickey Mouse you thought Jackie was scary? She didn't have a gun," Jack said with a grin as Mickey laughed. He was still dressed in the leather jacket and t-shirt with jeans.

"Oi, I think I should be offended? And after I went through all the trouble of getting us all breakfast."

"That'll be appreciated by me at least," said Martha getting up from her desk.

Gwen and Mickey deposited everything on the table UNIT had set up along one side, as Martha sat down with them.

"I thought we were going down to the Conference room so our brilliant nightingale could regale us with what she's found?" asked Jack.

"Not yet Mate, I'm starved," said Mickey as he grabbed one of the black coffees and several pastries.

"Breakfast first then work," Gwen supplied simply as she offered a doughnut to Martha.

"Always with the mutiny. Suppose I do it to myself, but still you all could at least wait a day," Jack shrugged came over and sat down with them, but didn't touch anything.

"I got you a coffee," Gwen said pushing it over to him, "And there's some of your favorites."

"Jack shook his head, "Not hungry."

"Not getting away with that mister," Gwen pointed her finger at him, "At least eat a few of the pastries."

Jack reached across and grabbed a few he didn't typically eat, but he didn't touch his coffee and he didn't touch his favorites. "And here I thought having a kid would get you to stop mothering us," he did an over-dramatic sigh, "but no, still Mommy Gwen."

"Stuff it you."

"I see what you meant," Mickey said playfully and was treated to a mock glare from Gwen as well.

Suddenly the alarms to the Cog door started going off as it began to open. "What?" asked Martha.

"That would be the last member of the team," Jack said not even looking up from the pastry he was picking at. The others watched the door intently.

As soon as Gwen identified who was coming in the door she turned to Jack confusion and sheer disbelief warring, "seriously?" she asked. He just nodded stuffing the entire pastry into his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

If any one's interested I'm making photomanip title pics for each episode. I'm thinking of going back and making them look like the TW book covers. If you want to see the pic for this ep it's here(take the spaces out): ladyoni. deviantart. com/ #/ d33443q

Chironsgirl: Thank you for the bagel ^_^ yeah Jack's not so much a coffee person at the moment. And Gwen may be worried about pushing too much and driving Jack to leave, but that doesn't stop her from trying to 'fix things' it only limits the extent.

_

* * *

_

_Two days before . . ._

_Jack sauntered into the bar. According to what he could find, his target frequented this pace. He glanced around the room and then went to sit at the end of the bar._

_"Captain," She said without even turning around. Jack sat next to agent Johnson, "Why are you here?" _

_"Maybe I just wanted a drink?" He gestured to the bar tender. _

_She let out a derisive snort, "Don't lie. I've got tags on my files that let me know when someone's looking me up. What I don't get is why?_

_"You quit the agency," was Jacks response as he was handed a water. _

_She looked at Jack for the first time her eyes narrowed, "You're not answering the question."_

_Jack took a sip, then tilted his head as if considering, "Neither are you."_

_"If you're just here to play games . . ."Johnson's voice held a warning note._

_Time to change tactics, "I want you for Torchwood." Jack spit out. There was silence for several minutes._

_"No."_

_Jack blinked, shaking his head sure he'd misheard, "What?"_

_Johnson turned back to her drink, "No." _

_"Look I know you quit your job because you could no longer just follow orders. You saw what they did. Now you question everything." Jack gestured his hands, "but Torchwood you know. You've studied us and you know what we fight for. With Torchwood you have a chance to use your skills to do some good."_

_"No," Johnson didn't even look up._

_"But why?" Jack most certainly did not sound like he was whining. _

_"Why?"_

_"Now that's just repeating the same question back. That's not . . ."_

_"Seriously," Johnson turned to look Jack in the eye, "Why would you want me?"_

_Jack stopped, "I need to know the team is defended, and I need to know there is someone to make the hard . . .sometimes the impossible choices when I'm gone."_

_Johnson's eyes narrowed, "I've been a tool before. I won't be one again."_

_"No you misunderstand. Torchwood's got no use for a tool." Jack quickly placated her, "We need some one who's got a heart, but can set it aside when necessary. And frankly," Jack paused, "You're lost looking for something."_

_"Oh, and you know so much, do you?" Johnson spit sarcastically._

_"Yeah I do actually" Jack laughed sadly, "Torchwood can be that something if you let it."_

_The woman stopped and took a breath, "No," she said with less conviction._

_Jack knew he'd almost won, "I tell you what, give me six months. After six months you still want to leave? Fine. No strings attached, but I'm betting you don't."_

_"Fine, six months." _

_"Six months," Jack grinned into his glass._

* * *

The atmosphere was decidedly tense. With Gwen obviously not liking Johnson being there, Johnson herself acting stiffly, and Mickey and Martha with no clue what was going on. It was decided without words to move the breakfast into the conference room. As soon as everyone sat Jack seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room gestured to the stern woman cheerfully, "Everyone this is Johnson . . ."he paused, "Hmmm don't have a name for you. What should we call you then?"

"Johnson is fine," the woman stated.

"No," He stood there considering, "I know, how about Johnny? Yep, that's it, Johnny," Jack nodded satisfied with himself. The woman just quirked an eyebrow but seemed to accept it. "So Johnny, this is our Computer tech Mickey Smith, our doctor Martha Jones and you know Gwen." The woman nodded to each of them in turn. Jack snatched another pastry (still not one of his favorites Gwen noticed) and sat at the head of the table, "So Martha what have you found for us?"

Martha stood and passed out some files, "Shouldn't we tell Johnson about the rift activity?"

"I am apprised of the situation Dr. Jones, the captain called me in last night."

"Martha is fine. Ok, so I went through the local hospital records for the last six months, looking for something out of the ordinary," She moved to the front of the room, turning the screen on, to show three faces, "Gavin White 30, Karen Smyth 28, and Terrace Smyth 27," she gestured to each in turn, "These are just three of the twenty-seven people that all have one thing in common. They died of heart attacks."

"But you said the Smyths were in their twenties?" asked Gwen.

"I did." She flipped the screen to show a little boy, "Timothy Stone 8. That's one of the weird things, the ages of the affected."

"And the other thing?" asked Johnson while methodically flipping through the files.

"The time of the attacks. Several times a whole room of people all had a heart attack at the same time. With all these attacks whenever there was an attack everyone in the room had one. However in one case a woman stepped out of the room into the next for a couple of minutes and she was fine." She clicked and a map came up, "Here are the locations. They are all homes."

"Those are all some of the wealthiest neighborhoods in and around Cardiff," added Gwen.

"But there doesn't appear to be any connections between the locations of the attacks," added Johnson.

"Which means we're probably looking at purchasers of something," Jack leaned forward.

"So are the heart attacks intentional? Or is it just a side effect?" Asked Mickey.

"Good question Mickey," Jack looked at each person in turn, "Mickey, you see if can find any connections between the victims." Mickey nodded grabbed his file and left the room. "Martha, get a hold of the most recent body I want to know if there's anything odd."

"Got it," Martha left.

"Johnny, you're already logged into the system. I want you to look at the CCTV of the area where and when the rift activity happened. See if you can get anything on who was there, where they came from or what they are importing."

"Yes Sir," Johnson jumped to her feet and briskly left the room.

"Gwen, you're with me. I need your people skills; we're going to talk with some of the families."

Gwen jumped up grinning, "Just like old times hm?"

Jack turned and looked straight at her, "No, no it's not." Gwen's face fell then she flinched as he grabbed his leather jacket and very deliberately tugged it on. Then she watched as Jack walked out. What was she going to do?

"Coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," she snapped out of it and jogged to catch up.

Less then an hour later Gwen and Jack were driving just outside Cardiff. So far the trip had been silent. Finally Gwen couldn't keep quite anymore, "Why Johnson?"

Jack didn't seem fazed, "Because I recruited her."

"You said Martha was a genius then you went out and recruited those two?"

"She gave me the idea to recruit people who were already in this kind of life," Jack answered. "Simple as that." There was a moment, "Here we are."

The SUV pulled up in one of the richest neighborhoods just outside of Cardiff. They both go tout, "How the other half lives," mussed Gwen as she looked at the huge homes, and immaculate lawns.

"Still dead though," Jack commented as he walked up to and knocked on one of the doors. The door opened a crack, "Ms. White?" The woman behind the door nodded in response to Jack's question. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, we need to discuss your husband's death. May we come in?"

The woman frowned, "He died of a heart attack. What more do you want?" her voice was rising.

"Ma'am I think you've misunderstood," Gwen tried to calm the woman.

Ms. White cut her off, "Are you going to write a piece about it in the business section?"

"But . . ."

"As if I don't have enough to deal with? Why don't you people just leave me alone?" With that the woman slammed the door closed.

There was a pause, "Well, that was useful," said Jack as he turned to leave, "I doubt we're going to get anything out of her." The two started back to the SUV.

"Oh no not another one," groused a woman standing in the next lawn.

"Another what?" asked Gwen as she walked up to the hedge separating the two lawns. Jack stayed by the SUV where he could hear, but left it to her.

The woman turned to look up, "Another dead animal," she gestured to the body of a cat, "Oh, Molly's going to be crushed. She's my daughter and that's her cat Princesses."

"You said another?" prompted Gwen.

"Yes, it's the weirdest thing. The last month several pets have died. We've found them just lying there."

"Where exactly did you find these pets?"

"Well the Davids' dog died in there back yard right over there," she pointed to the house on the other side of the White's home, "They were playing fetch when from across the lawn they just saw the dog collapse. And two more cats one in my yard one there in the White's yard." The woman paused and suddenly looked really worried, "You don't think it's something dangerous? Like a chemical spill or something?"

Gwen put on her reassuring face, "No, but could we take the cat's body? Just as a precaution."

"Best be safe," the woman said nodding as she bent down and removed the collar.

"Thanks," Gwen moved to pick up the body and loaded in the SUV before getting in the passenger seat.

"A bunch of pets, all dropping dead around the house where two of our victims died, interesting. Looks like this wasn't a waste of time after all," Jack gunned the engine and started back to the Hub.

* * *

"Martha," Jack called in a sing-song voice and he walked through the Cog door Gwen following, "I got you a gift!"

"Oh goody," she said sarcastically whipping her hand as she came out of the autopsy bay, "What is it? A weevil liver? A Proteous Gland?"

"Nope, a dead cat!" he said cheerfully holding up a bag.

"Aww you shouldn't have," Said the doctor taking the bag.

"That's me always thoughtful."

"Please tell me you don't get Christmas or birthday gifts for us," Mickey called still working on the computer.

Jack gestured to the body, "See if you can figure out how it died."

"Got it," She stated to go back to the bay then turned back, "Oh, nothing odd in the victims. All concurrent with cardiac arrest."

"Mickey Mouse, please tell me you have something," Jack came up to look at the screen over his shoulder.

"Sorry boss, they're all wealthy. Every family it happens to has some connection to politics or a big business. While they all seem to have shady purchases, there is no common one between them all."

"Let me help," Gwen got onto another computer.

"Johnny, you're my last hope?"

"I attempted to find anything on this group," She called frustration obvious in her voice, "They use a blind spot and they turn off the CCTV."

"Damn!" Jack growled, "Just, keep looking," he stalked back to his office.

But the office didn't help there was no comfort in it, it was all new. UNIT had turned it into a posh modern office, no character. That's what was wrong with the whole Hub. Sure the walkways were exactly where they'd been, but there was no basket ball hoop over there, no murals on the wall, no clutter on the desks. Everything that made it _the Hub_ was gone. Jack sighed as he crashed in the chair, head in his hands. Maybe it was just as well he wouldn't be here long. There he was being arrogant again, thinking he could do better then UNIT.

He wasn't sure how long he'd zoned out for when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see Martha Jones in the doorway. He summoned up a fake smile.

"You ok?" She asked as she came into the room and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Fine."

"Don't lie."

"Then don't ask questions you already know the answers to."

"Fair enough," Martha conceded and let the subject drop, "Oh, and the cat had a heart attack too. Safe to say it was affected by the same thing the people were."

Suddenly Mickey stuck his head in the office, "Another one just happened, a Woman Helen Baker and her 8 year old daughter Samantha."

Jack and Martha jumped to their feet, "Ok, Martha, come to look at the bodies," Jack moved through the Hub, "Gwen come on, Mickey, Johnny you're coming too." The Hub was a flurry of motion as each got their jackets, weapons, and gear.

* * *

Less then ten minutes later found them at the door to a penthouse, the police were taking care of the paperwork. Martha immediately pushed though to see the bodies, Mickey used his PDA to scan the room, Johnson moved to survey the rooms make sure everything was in place as Gwen and Jack went to talk with the shaken up man.

"Hey who the hell are you all?" Asked one of the officers putting a hand to Jack's chest to stop him.

Jack looked at the man with a sense of pity. He pushed the arm aside looking as if was something distasteful, "You're new aren't you?" The officer nodded, "We're Torchwood, and this," he gestured to the room, "Is our problem now. So get lost."

The three officers all seemed to recognize the name, and quickly made to leave. "Oh yes, making friends with the cops again then? And so quickly too," Gwen commented. Then she moved toward the man sitting at the table. He was in his late thirties early forties, and was obviously shaken sitting with his head in his hands. Gwen leaned in a bit, "Hello? Matt Baker?" The man looked up at her, "I'm Gwen Cooper and this here," she motioned to Jack, "is Captain Jack Harkness. We're here to talk about what happened to your wife and daughter."

"It wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this," he said to Gwen shaking his head.

"No, it never happens like it's suppose to," said Gwen sympathetically, "Everyone dies and sometimes . . ."

"No!" he cut her off, "No, she was suppose to die but not Sam . . .not Sam," his eyes begged Gwen to understand.

"What do you mean Helen was supposed to die?" asked Jack sitting down across from Baker.

He turned to Jack noticing him for the first time, "Lock me up, please, lock me up," he begged.

"We're not the police we don't . . ."Gwen started.

"What do you mean Helen was suppose to die?" asked Jack more firmly.

"She, she was having an affair, so was I, but she was sleeping with someone from another company. I had to stop it, you understand right? I had to stop it."

"We understand, but how?" Jack prompted.

The glanced around shiftily, "I heard from someone, this group would help get rid of people and no one would know any better. I was given their number and they gave it to me, and gave me instructions, and I was going to do it, I did do it, but Sam . . . she wasn't supposed to come out of her room. She would have been fine if she'd stayed in her room, Oh god, she should've stayed," he buried his face back in his hands.

"What did they give you? What was it?" Jack pitched his voice low his gaze intense.

"That damn thing," Baker pulled a small devise that almost looked like a car clicker with just two buttons out. "Take the damn thing," he pressed one of the buttons.

Almost immediately the team heard scurrying, out from under the couch came a small creature almost like a guinea pig in size and appearance with dark green almost black fur.

Mickey glanced at it, "Oh my god, it's a killer Chia pet."


	6. Chapter 6

Chironsgirl: haha! ^_^ well I suppose that does get you a trip to the hub with Jack. You are welcome to any psalteries that Jack doesn't eat (mind you might have to fight Mickey for them) And I'm pretty sure I've read the pamphlet itself among the extra season one things.

Bluebell-UK: It's good to see you back. I know all about frustrating internet. And thank you, Jack's a really complicated and often times conflicting character, especially after everything. I'm not even sure he understands himself half the time. So I try to do so for him.

* * *

Frankly no one could argue Mickey's assessment of the creature. It did look a bit like Chia pet. With sooth moves Johnson took a containment box she'd brought in, then using a cloth scooped up the creature and secured it.

Jack looked back at Baker who had tossed the clicker on the table in front of him, then collapsed back on to the table. They weren't going to get anything more out of him. He grabbed the devise and stood, "Ok people lets go." Mickey and Johnson left. Martha stopped by the door on her way out.

Gwen grabbed his arm as he turned, "but what about Baker?" she whispered.

"What about him?"

"We should arrest him."

"I told you when you first joined we aren't the police."

"But he killed his wife and daughter," she hissed.

"And I killed my grandson," Jack challenged.

Gwen's eyes went wide, "No, that's not .. . that's completely different," she fumbled.

"Is it?" Jack stared her down until she practically fled the house.

Jack turned to follow her out as he came to the door Martha stopped him with a hand on his arm, "It is though."

"What?"

"It is different," Jack opened his mouth, but she forestalled him, "and I know that doesn't mean anything to you right now, but it dose mean _something_." She let him go and left. Jack sat there for a few seconds before following her out.

* * *

Martha stood taking notes from the many scans and graphs displayed on her screens. "Can I play with the Chia?"

She sighed in annoyance, "Mickey, didn't Jack tell you to figure out what that devise does?"

"I got it. Now I want to see what the Chia does with the clicker," he nearly whined as he sat down on the top step of the autopsy.

"And I want to find out as much as I can about it first."

"Sure, I'll wait here."

"Works for me," Martha went back to the scans when she heard a rhythmic thumping start. She took a deep steadying breath, "Mickey." She turned to see the man catch the ball he'd been bouncing off the opposite wall.

He looked at her with an attempt at an innocent face, that was ruined by mischievous glint in his eyes, "What?"

She rolled her eyes, then turned back to her screens. "Mickey Mouse are we going to see what you and Nightingale found?" Jack announced as he stepped over Mickey to lean on the railing around the autopsy bay.

"Yes!" Grinned Mickey as he jumped up. At the same time Martha growled throwing up her arms. As Johnson and Gwen joined Jack on the upper level.

Martha shot a look at Jack who had no idea why, before she turned to the graphs, "Not much to say about the creature really couldn't find out how it might have caused the heart attacks, but I did find what appeared to be a larger pores that I think might lead to glands," She shrugged.

Jack glanced over at Mickey, "This clicker, is a basic sonic devise," said the man holding it up. Jack and Martha opened their mouths at the same time, "Not anywhere near the level of the screwdriver, I'm talking really simple," he corrected to the confusion of Johnson and Gwen. "It will emit two different sonic signals, thus the two buttons. We saw that this one calls the Chia to it. The other, we've no clue."

"Is the container secure?" asked Johnson nodding to the box containing the Chia.

"Yeah, air tight and reinforced," agreed Martha.

"So Mickey, press the second button," directed Jack.

Mickey pressed the button grinning from ear to ear. The reaction was immediate the Chia curled in on itself, but other then that they didn't see anything.

"Is that it?" asked Gwen, "That won't kill anybody."

"You sure?" asked Martha looking over her shoulder, she turned back to the screens, "Look at the air quality in the box." She pointed at the screens, "those chemicals will cause a heart attack. . . .and . . .it dissipates quickly."

"But what about the pets? Someone wasn't trying to kill them?" asked Gwen.

"It's probably a defense mechanism," said Johnson from where she was leaning against the wall, "The animals probably came up to mess with it and," she gestured to the box.

"So we know what and how," said Jack "What do we know about the who?"

" looking at Baker's finances I found the most likely purchases," Johnson put in, "Then with Smith's help we compared the other victims where a spouse survived and found one purchase in common with most."

"The other's we assumed must have been gifts from people who wanted the victim out of the way," Mickey added.

"They passed the info onto me," Gwen took over, "I went through the victims phone records and got a phone number."

"But no location?" Said Jack.

"But no location," confirmed Gwen.

"Ok, plan of action?" asked Jack.

There was silence for a moment. Then Johnson stood forward, "We need to send someone undercover."

"Really?" asked Mickey.

"Baker said he was given the number. The standard operating procedure for this kind of organization is prospective buyer calls and is given a location to meet a representative who then takes them to the actual location."

"So an undercover operation makes sense," Jack agreed leaning on the railing. He picked his head up and looked at his team, "Who to send?"

"Smith is a no, he speaks like a child of the estates," Johnson spoke flatly.

"I'll go," said Gwen.

"No," Jack said.

"Jack, I can do it," She straightened up, squaring up for a fight.

He looked straight at her as he opened his mouth Johnson cut him off, "Cooper, your speech is also not on the level needed, nor is your bearing appropriate. Neither is mine," Gwen seemed to accept that, but only just. "The Captain or better yet Dr. Jones are the only two real possibilities."

"I'd think Jack's too well known," added Gwen.

"Then it's settled, I'll go," said Martha. She didn't give Jack a chance to argue like he obviously wanted to, "We'll need to set up a believable identity."

"Why not use something like Baker's?" asked Mickey, "She's a well off business wife who wants to get rid of her husband."

"For life insurance? Or maybe he's getting ready to divorce her?" added Gwen.

"Those situations seem very plausible," agreed Johnson, she turned to Martha, "Do you think you can act the part?"

Martha let out a laugh, "The circles my parents moved through? I've got several perfect models."

"Ok, let's get to making that story," The autopsy cleared out leaving Jack alone. The staging had been rapid fire not giving him a chance to argue against putting Martha under cover again. Well, he forced a smile, at least he knew they'd be good when he left. He pushed himself off the railing and turned to help the team.

* * *

"Everybody ready?" asked Jack he received nods all around the conference room table, "Then it's show time," he nodded to Martha.

She reached for the phone in front of her and dialed the number, it rung a few times before a cold professional voice picked up over the speaker on the table, "Hello, I'm afraid I don't know this number."

She answered in a similar tone, "I was given this number by a friend. I was told you help with _difficult_ people," the emphasis on the word difficult left no question what she was referring to.

"We do," there was a pause, "I would like to know who I'm speaking to?"

Martha looked to Jack who shook his head, "All you need to know now is that I can pay, and I have a problematic person I would like out of my life."

There was a longer pause. Mickey signaled to the screen which showed someone tracking the number back to the false Identity they'd set up. Perfect.

"Yes, of course. We will meet at the coffee shop on Barber St. tomorrow at two in the afternoon."

"That is fine. How will you know me?"

"We'll know. Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," agreed Martha as she hung up the phone.

"Sound like we got it," said Mickey.

"It does," agreed Jack, "And hopefully they will either take Martha to their facility or we can follow them back." Jack turned to Gwen, "Still have those contacts?"

"Yep," grinned Gwen, "UNIT didn't think anything of me having contacts."

"Martha will wear those, Gwen and Johnny will be in the coffee shop, Mickey and I will be in the SUV around the corner. We'll watch what's happening on the computer. As for tonight Gwen you can go home, I need to familiarize Mickey, Johnny and Martha with some of the basic tools we use." Gwen was going to argue, "Gwen go home to Rhys and Cerys."

* * *

Gwen sighed as she sat across from Johnson in the corner seat of the coffee shop in an awkward silence. They were here twenty minutes before Martha was supposed to meet and were expected to just wait.

How did she end up with Johnson? What was she supposed to talk with the woman about? She couldn't even bring herself to relax around her. Mind you, that was not aided by the former agent's military set. They would draw too much attention if they didn't talk though.

"So, uh . . .Johnson, how have you been?" She tried, she really did, but frankly this was the agent that had hunted them a little over a year ago. What was Jack thinking bringing her in? Gwen had yet to get a chance to corner Jack about it yet.

The other woman merely raised an eyebrow, "Ask what you want to."

Gwen stopped for a moment blinking, "Fine. Why are you working for us?"

"It was the thing to do," was all she said.

The thing to do? Gwen felt her anger rising. The thing to do? To come work with the people you hunted, shot at, blew up the base of, blew up, buried in concrete and abducted the kid and grand kid of? How was that the thing to do? She had to take a sip of the coffee she'd ordered, they would stand out too much if she started yelling. She forced her voice mostly even, but her eyes showed disdain as she looked at the other woman, "Really? I wouldn't think so?"

The other woman didn't even look at her, continuing to scan the coffee shop, "Neither would I, but it seems it is."

Gwen's frustration rose at the dismissal, "Why? Is the government not paying you well enough to kill people any more?"She spat, "I don't know what Jack was thinking hiring you. . . "

"Neither do I," Gwen was cut off, as Johnson looked at her, really looked at her, with an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes.

"What?" she asked a bit weakly.

"I don't know what the Captain was thinking either. As for the government, I don't work for them. Haven't for over a year."

Gwen stopped adding the time up. She quit after the 456? Why? A million questions went through her head, but she fumbled to try to vocalize any of them. They sat in tense silence for a few seconds when Jack's voice cut across their coms, "Looks like someone's approaching."

Gwen and Johnson both turned away, to discretely watch the man that had walked up to Martha's table.

The man was on the shorter side but slim in a severe suit, his dark hair gelled back and dark wrap around glasses on despite it not being a particularly sunny day. "I'm Mr. Anglin," he sat down and offered his hand to shake.

"Rebecca Worthington," Martha answered she was dressed in designer clothes to fit the profile.

"So who exactly are you having issues with?" he asked.

Martha looked round as if making sure no one was listening, "My husband if you must know. It would just be so much easier if he weren't in the picture."

"Oh I understand. There are a lot of people in you position," Anglin answered smoothly.

"Can we not talk about this here?"

"Of course. A woman who means business," he said man stood up, "You must understand, we don't give our location over the phone."

"I do," she agreed picking up her bag, "And I appreciate the care that shows."

"It is not far, so we will walk. If that is ok?"

"It is," Anglin led Martha out of the café and out onto the street.

Johnson and Gwen waited a few minutes before simultaneously standing up and leaving the shop, both turning left and getting into the SUV that pulled around the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chironsgirl: All I can say is Jack is VERY good at lying to himself. Right now he's walking the edge the wrong thing could easily push him to leave. So it's kinda a deal of when/if something like that happens and if something might bring him back again.

* * *

Martha sat in the elevator with Mr. Anglin as they went up to the top floor.

When the doors opened it was to an office that looked like it'd come out of a designer magazine. "Ms. Worthington, we have a perfect answer to your . . .problem. We use . . ."the man paused and touched the earpiece, "I'm sorry it seems we were followed."

Martha put on a look of contempt, "Probably some thugs hired by my husband," she spat, but her thoughts were now on the rest of the team. Did they know they'd been detected? She only hoped they'd seen it on the computer before they'd decided to move in.

The man smiled smugly, "That is what I thought. You'd be surprised how often that happens. We'll have them taken care of once they enter the building."

"Won't the other businesses hear?"

"Only one other business, they all stay in around this time, and the building is very well soundproofed," He assured her.

"Good," Martha took a deep breath, she had faith in the team. She gripped her bag a bit tighter feeling the handle of the Torchwood, standard issue hand gun she had.

* * *

Mickey worked on the computer while he spoke, "This is a relatively new building. For some reason only has two businesses in it. Our people are on the top."

"Even being new it should have more than that," Gwen added from the back.

"Ha!" Mickey had to laugh, "The other business is an insurance company."

"Could they be related?" asked Johnson.

"No, I don't think so," Mickey answered, "Their office is on the top floor. I've downloaded the blueprints into this," he held up a PDA then tossed it back to Gwen.

"Gwen you and Johnson go in the back way here," Jack pointed to a spot on the screen, "Mickey and I'll be going in the front. If you're quiet about it they shouldn't notice you until it's too late." Mickey closed the computer just as Martha and Anglin stepped out of the elevator.

"Got it," The two women stowed their guns grabbed a bag and exited the SUV. Walking down the sidewalk around the building.

Mickey and Jack strode through the front door each holding a bag. They went to the elevator and pressed the button. Suddenly they heard a click, both men glanced over their shoulders to see three guns pointed at their heads. They raised their hands still holding onto their bags.

Jack grinned as he put himself between the guards and the other men. "Well hello. We're here to see a friend, a Mr. Anglin."

"Silence," said the lead, "Cuffs," he demanded. The other two both lowered their guns to reach for their cuffs. The lead's eyes left Jack for a just a second to look at one of the others.

Jack took that moment and threw himself forward knocking the man back, as Mickey pulled his gun and shot one of the men in the shoulder. Jack shot the leader on the ground then pistil whipped the other man into the elevator. The man managed to grab Jack's arm dragging him along as he fell into the elevator.

"Go for the stairs!" Jack yelled as the doors closed.

Mickey rolled his eyes as he ran to the stairwell, "Oh yeah just run up the stars Mickey. Right to the top of the building Mickey."

* * *

Bill had just finished all his claims for this month. After working late nights all last week he figured he deserved an early day. He hit the button for the elevator. And sat there waiting.

A bing signaled the arrival of an elevator. The doors opened just in time for Bill to see a man in a leather jacket elbow another man who had him around the chest pinned to the wall. The second man dropped and Leather Jacket looked up to see Bill.

He grinned a movie idol smile and waved a bit, "Hello sorry . . ?"

"Bill," he answered frozen to the spot.

"Yes Bill. Just an eviction, nothing to worry about," he said then stepped forward to press a button on the inside and stepped back, still grinning, hands behind his back, "Best wait for the next one Bill."

"Ok." The doors closed leaving him still standing there

* * *

The two women moved with a purpose that made people get out of their way. "There, the door on the side," Gwen nodded and they both turned towards it, "We'll have to go in some maintenance hallways to get to the back elevator."

They entered the quiet hallways Gwen upfront with the PDA to check directions. They went through a door marked 'maintenance staff only' and kept moving. Gwen looked over her shoulder as she came up to a corner "It should be right up he . . ." A man grabbed Gwen's arm pulling her forward, She ended up splayed out on the floor looking at a gun pointed at her head.

"I take it you're not maintenance staff?" she asked feebly.

Before she could do anything else Johnson smashed the man in the face dropping him. She moved forward past the other woman and struck the other two that had been waiting there. Gwen scrambled to get up, grabbing the PDA with one hand and pulling out her gun with the other. They came to stand next to each other looking down at the men.

"So much for quietly," muttered Gwen.

"They're guards," the other woman said, "hopefully they didn't get a chance to call for back up."

They heard noise coming from the doorway in front of them, they both looked up to see five more guards coming. "So much for that." Johnson lifted her gun ready to shoot. Gwen grabbed her, "Not so fast," she pulled her back and hit the elevator button. The doors opened and she shoved herself and the other woman in. Then hit the close door button, she doors closed just as the guards fired a few shots at them.

Johnson looked over at Gwen in confusion, "Why did you do that? They'll know where we're going."

"Do they?" asked Gwen gesturing to the buttons she'd pressed a floor two floors up and the top. "We get off quickly then come up behind."

The other woman considered briefly then nodded, "That could work."

Gwen couldn't resist a chuckle as she noticed the elevator music. At Johnson's raised eyebrow she just shook her head, as they stood shoulder to shoulder guns out.

* * *

After he snapped out of his shock, Bill decided he'd go home and pour himself a strong drink. He took another look at the elevators and shook his head, best use the stairs. He went over and opened the door to the stairwell only to come face to face with a gun held by a young black man. "Oh, err . . .sorry mate," the man said lowering his gun, and obviously searching for what to say next, "No need to worry it's just a . . ."

"Eviction?" Bill supplied.

The man grabbed on to the story, "Yeah just an eviction."

"With guns?"

The young man didn't even pause, "they're stubborn. _Very_ ," The man took off past Bill continuing up the stairs, "see ya!" he called not even looking over his shoulder.

Bill shook his head; this is what comes from too many all nighters.

* * *

Mr. Anglin led Martha farther into the suite, "Here they are," he flipped the lights on to reveal about twenty Chias in cages. "These are called Trillbrites, he held up one. They are harmless until you send them a signal then they cause a heart attack for everyone in the room. And, better yet. It dissipates quickly, leaving no indication. So as far as everyone is concerned your husband just had an unfortunate health issue."

"Really, that's interesting," Anglin turned to see Jack standing hands in pockets, the three others behind him guns aimed at the man. "Don't you think so Martha?"

"Very interesting," agreed Martha withdrawing her gun.

"So U.N.I.T. actually caught on?"asked the man.

"We're not U.N.I.T., We're Torchwood," Jack answered.

"Doesn't matter, you're dead," he glanced down to pull out a clicker and pressed the button. Only to look up and see the entire team with gas masks they had pulled out of their bags on.

"Really now?" asked Jack, "Just give up. We've caught you, we win." The man considered for a moment before growling as he tried to launch himself at the team, but was stopped by Martha jamming a stun gun into his back.

Martha knelt by Anglin to check his vitals. Looking a bit surprised she announced, "He's dead, I think. But definitely not human. We'll take him back to the Hub to check."

"Maybe from the same planet," Gwen speculated, "He wasn't affected by the gas."

"That seemed too easy," said Johnson looking around.

Jack shrugged, "He got complacent, convinced U.N.I.T. couldn't figure him out and he was safe."

"It's clear," Mickey called as the team took their masks off.

Jack took his off and looked at it, "I _hate_ these things," he said and shivered, tossing it back in his bag.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: One more short chapter for this 'episode' more like an epilogue (for this ep)/prologue (for the next). I've already got the next one lined-up.

* * *

Jack and Johnson stood out in the cold night air waiting. It was Sunday night and the import should be here any time. The coms came on and Mickey's voice tore through the silence, "How much longer are we stuck out there?"

Johnson rolled her eyes this was the question the man had asked every five minutes for the last hour. "As long as it takes," Jack could hear the frustration in Martha's voice. Gwen was home tonight.

"Oh you can talk, you're in the SUV, nice and warm."

"I didn't chose our positions," she argued.

"People," Johnson said in a sharp tone, "can we act like adults here?"

There was silence for a moment. Then Mickey spoke, "She's being meeeaaannnn."

"He's picking on me!" whined Martha in an impression of a five year-old.

"Honestly," Johnson sighed then looked at him, "Captain, please handle them."

Jack laughed under his breath, Johnson had just made the mistake of giving them a common enemy to amuse themselves with. "I'll put you two in timeout," he mock threatened.

That was met with two overly dramatic gasps on the coms and Johnson shaking her head muttering under her breath.

Suddenly a beeping started as the air in front of the two began to shimmer gold. "Here they come," Jack spoke under his breath.

Out of the vortex stepped two creatures with a box. They were small (about five foot) and humanoid, with dark grey wet skin and a mane of dark green hair running down their front. The most distinctive feature was the almost glowing pale green eyes. They were the same species that Martha had found Anglin to be.

"Hello, nice evening," called Jack.

The creatures looked at them, then one spoke, "Where's Anglin?"

"Not here," answered Jack.

"We have his stuff."

"Sorry, Anglin's not doing business on this planet anymore."

"What?" One of the creatures grumbled in another language. "He owes us money. Where is he?" It demanded.

"Dead," answered Jack, "You will leave now with the trillbrites, and not come back to this planet again."

One of the creatures stepped forward threatening but suddenly curled down in pain.

"Uh uh," Jack grinned, "See we figured out you're race is particularly sensitive to electricity. We've got wires with an electric charge set up all around. Be careful where you step." He let the creatures dwell on that for a moment, "You will leave and not return. Understood?"

The creatures didn't look happy, "Understood." With that they stepped back through into the vortex that had remained open. It slowly faded then.

"Ok, job done. Go home everybody and get some sleep," Jack said turning to go back to the SUV.

"And warm up," Mickey grumbled, "You're dropping me off first boss."

"My place is closer. It makes more sense to drop me off, and I told Tom I'd call him," Martha said.

Jack smiled as he heard his team start, even Johnson threw a comment in. Then Gwen called to check on them all, Jack put his phone on speaker and just let the bickering go.

* * *

Captain Mathews strode into the Hub arrogance in his every move followed by his soldiers. "Harkness!" He yelled, "You called?"

"Yeah I did," Jack came out of his office dark blue button shirt, grey bracers, slacks and boots. "You were right I do need your help," he quipped cheerfully. Mathews looked unsure at Jack's mood. "Here's a list of homes and a sonic devise. Press this button the creatures come to you, press the other you're libel to kill yourself, though . . ." he passed considering, "I doubt we'd be that lucky, so you'd probably kill someone else. We need you to collect the Chias."

"They're trillbrites," put in Martha.

He turned to her, "Yeah, but I like Chia." He turned back to Mathews, "So off you go, Happy hunting!"

Mathews sputtered, "What the?" He growled then took a breath, "Anything else?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah actually," Jack stepped up right into Mathews space all cheerfulness evaporating only a cold stare that could cut glass left. Jack carefully enunciated every word in a steely voice, "Get the hell out of MY Hub and don't even think about coming back." He turned quickly the cheerful nature back, "Buh-bye!" He waved without looking back.

"Harkness! We won't be leaving Cardiff. WHEN you screw up, we'll be there!" Mathews yelled, then turned to leave barking commands at his soldiers who scurried out ahead of him.

Jack wandered back into his office, and sat behind the desk. He began to sort through the paperwork left on his desk, when there was a knock on the door frame. He looked up as Gwen hesitantly stepped in holding several things, "I just thought you'd like to know report came across the wire: Baker committed suicide."

Jack nodded, "I figured he probably would."

"Mickey and Johnson tracked the other buyers, they took care of them," the former cop shifted her weight nervously.

"It there anything else?" asked Jack sitting forward on the desk.

"Yes, we found this . . ." she shot forward and put the tin box on the table before quickly stepping back, " . . .in the wreckage. I kept it so U.N.I.T. wouldn't touch it. I thought you'd like it back."

He looked down at the considerably more beaten box and knew he'd find his pictures and other keepsakes in it. He looked back up at Gwen his gaze considerably softer, "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded then seeming to be emboldened, "So you're back in your uniform then?" she nodded to his clothes, "Where's the coat?"

His gaze sharpened, "That's not coming back out now, and probably never. It's . . . just not."

Gwen nodded though she seemed to deflate a little, "Ok, but you are staying right?" she asked all hope.

Jack sighed dropping his gaze, "For now." He paused a second before shifting back into his cheerful mood, "So case solved, time for a little celebration."

Gwen smiled and laughed, "yeah maybe a couple of drinks down at the pub?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jack jumped up and went to his office door, "Mickey, Johnny, Martha, drinks at the pub to celebrate a job well done."

Mickey jumped up grabbing his Jacket, Martha smiled as she got hers, and Johnson just nodded and got ready to leave.

Jack turned back to Gwen, "Take them somewhere nice ok? You're the local," he walked by her and went to sit back in his chair.

Gwen looked confused, "You're not coming?"

Jack shook his head a resigned half-smile on his face, "Not tonight."

"Jack . . ."

He held up his hand, "Not tonight Gwen. Go."

Gwen held Jack's gaze for a moment matching wills. "Hey we leaving?" called Mickey from the main area.

"Go Gwen," Jack said softer.

She reluctantly turned around, "You've got my number."

"I do." She turned and left the office stopping to pick up her Jacket and purse. Jack watched as the Cog door closed behind them leaving the Hub empty and silent. He used his wrist strap to shut down the Hub, then sighed, looked down and tried to focus on his paperwork.


	9. Chapter 9

Ten minute later after he'd started Jack had read the same paragraph six times, but he still didn't know what it said. Jack set the paper down and for the millionth time glanced over at the tin box. He knew what he'd find when he opened it and he really didn't need that right now. So he grabbed the box and looked around the office, finally deciding on the top of a shelf that was above eye level, he slid the box there and sat back down.

Less then a minute later he stood up and went to the kitchen area, UNIT had taken the little nook they had with a fridge and a bit of counter and expanded it to a small but very condensed food prep area. He looked through the fridge and cabinets and finally grabbed a chocolate bar. He wandered back out into the main Hub.

At the noise of wings he looked up in time to see Myfwaney land near. He smiled broke off a piece, "I'll split it with you girl," he said as he tossed a bit to the Pteronodon. She snapped it out of the air and he broke off a piece to eat himself. When they finished the bar she flew back up to her nest. Jack wiped his hands and tossed the balled up wrapping into the trash.

He walked around the new water tower looking at it then went back in his office to sit. Maybe he could do this, work with a new team, go back to defending the earth. Just maybe. He knew he was setting himself up for more pain, and really he should learn better, but he didn't and he wouldn't. Here he was trying again. And if he couldn't handle it he'd made no promises. Just the opposite actually, he'd flat out said he intended to leave. As for when exactly that would happen . . .well, he'd decide that later.

Suddenly the sounds of the alarms around the Cog door sounded, shaking Jack out of his thought. He sighed shaking his head as he stood up an walked to the door of his office, "I thought I told you all to get lost, go get a drink, enjoy a night of . . . ." the words died in Jack's throat when he saw who was standing just inside the door. "No . . ." was the strangled whisper that broke through his lips as he stood frozen to the spot.

There looking confused, tired and not a little scared he stood looking just like he had. Same black suit with just the waist coat, same white shirt, same blue, striped tie. Same everything, even down to the cut on his cheek. Ianto Jones stood in the Hub. He looked straight at Jack, his eyes begging for answers, "Jack, what happened?"

_Fin_

A/N: This is the end of the first 'episode'(story) the next is now up, check my profile.

Next Episode:

"_Reflections of a Friend" - __Ianto Jones is back. Or is he? The Torchwood team has no idea how a very alive Ianto has come to the Hub, or if it really is Ianto. With Jack refusing to believe he's back the Torchwood team launches a desperate investigation to find out anything they can, but with Torchwood nothing can be that easy. A ship crashes and seems to be slowly killing everything around it. The death is spreading, and the team is in the way. _


End file.
